eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lauder
Population: 165, Size: 3 acres Wealth: 1,650 gp. Max value for sale: 54 gp. Max pawn value: 289 gp Demographics: Human (69%), Halfling (15%), Elf (10%), Dwarf (3%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Donden has a grand temple at the center, and is known for its greedy merchants. The Village is ruled by a priest of the local religion. Human are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Slaughtered Arrow Owner: Ella Cranda, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty and is crowded with shoppers. Description: The tavern is a wooden two-storey building, with a yellow tile roof and tile flooring. It contains a deck with chairs and a huge collection of alcohol behind the bar. Specials: Fruit Cake with Crowberry Tart and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) Turnip Cake with Bread and a Coffee (5 sp) Owlbear Pie with Nutmeg and Leek and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Other Patrons: Diggo Bolventti, Male Human Details Galiena Accord, Female Human Details Emmeline Frans, Female Human Details Shaena Applebridge, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Obsidian Steelworks Owner: Hewis L'Fondan, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster tower, with a blue tile roof and a koi pond. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains an inviting hearth and large pillars covered in weaponry. The owner also offers a private bathhouse to certain guests. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (27 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Shield (phb 145) (9 gp) Other Patrons: Maynild Wing, Female Human Details Korferai Mystsrith, Male Elf Details Alchemist: The Olive Medicament Owner: Susana Bulsara, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The alchemist is a brick cabin, with several shuttered windows and tile flooring. It contains a number of small braziers and a number of distillers scattered about. The owner raises wolves. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (49 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Other Patrons: Ida Schwartz, Female Human Details General Store: The Sandy Clockworks Owner: Jacoba Ryōma, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is shaded by large trees and is unusually full of carriages. Description: The general store is a wooden cabin, with a brown tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and a stand full of colorful hats sits next to the entrance. Specials: Bottle, glass (phb 153) (2 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Nora Warmwater, Female Halfling Details The house is a wooden single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a few chickens peck at. Category:Settlements